objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Da Awesome Battle Episode 13: REWIND!
MLG Agumon: Nuff said, their's nothing to do. WELP! THE ONLY THING TO SAY IS, ONTO THE TIME MACHINE! Why? WE'RE TIME TRAVELLING! Challenge is to think of a way to get past the block. You probably remember this from Crazy Overwatch Battle, right? It's an AGGRESSIVE BLOCK. Answers *T1: Kawanime~! **Kabloom: Grab a rope, tangle it up, hope it doesn't attack and run by. **Mechy: Go super high up and pass it. **Nahuel Book: Sing a random song which he doesn't know what the words mean. *T2: The Universal Tacos **TacoBell: Shoot an explosive lettuce and toxic tomato to it. **Gumball Machine: Jump over it. (I don't think that's safe) **Gaster Blaster: VAPORIZE IT! **Skirt: USE A FRYING PAN! *T3: Another Name **Baseball Cap: Whack it really hard with a baseball bat. **Pandora Book: Throw knives at it. **Little Horn: Hole it away. *T4: IS DEAD *T5: Magic Masters **Monstro: Land on the block with immense force. **Moneybags: Fling the block away with tongue. *T6: Kebab Meat **Floor Lamp: Smash it. **Lemon Lollipop: Slash it. **Sphinx: Sleepwalk. **Toc-Man: RETREAT! And do I'm a Banana. Ruhsults Dis time let see whut happens. *T1 (13) **Kabloom does the thing and gets past it without getting hurt. (18/20) **Mechy jumps over it super high, but lands on his head, breaking himself. Atleast he didn't break himself. (15/20) **Nahuel Book sings a random song with lyrics he doesn't know. And so then, the block shoots a fireball and kills Nahuel Book. MORAL: LEARN THE LYRICS OF A SONG! (-10/20) *T2 (6) **Taco Bell shoots an explosive lettuce and toxic tomato to it. It shields them, and Taco Bell gets attacked by his own weapon. Doesn't die but got a little bit scratched. You kinda die inside. (5/20) **Gumball Machine gets FIREBALLED!! Jump high next time... (1/20) **Gaster Blaster attempts to vaporize. Block won't budge. Block makes hovering nonexistant and Gaster Blaster touches the ground. (0/20) **Skirt whacks it with a frying pan and she gets herself bruised from it. The block used Voodoo btw. (0/20) *T3 (38) **Baseball Cap breaks his baseball bat. Uhh, yeah. The block doesn't do anything and shows a baseball. Oops! It wanted to play with you! (9/20) **Pandora Book throws knives at it. Doesn't work, obviously, but however one knife sticks deep into it. Tries to eject the knife. So yeah, I'mma gonna say Pandora Book runs past it and gets... (15/20) **Little Horn holes it away. Block somehow doesn't fall. Uhh, what? Whatever, just pass it. Seems like it's unable to shoot, but you got 14/20, because uh... yeah? (14/20) *T5 (30) **Moneybags flings it with immense force. Block tries to stay rooted but is flinged away. (20/20) **Monstro is about to jump onto it until it moves to reveal a spike pit under it. Monstro lands into it. EWWWWWWWWWW! KETCHUP SQUIRTS EVERYWHERE, EVEN ON A HOTDOG! Atleast you made SOME people happy! (10/20) *T6 (16) **Floor Lamp smashes it into the ground, only to it reappear under her and shoot a fireball at her. (3/20, would work if you were quick) **Lemon Lollipop slashes it and the other piece lands on her, devouring her... whole! (0/20) **Sphinx Sleepwalks past it. Block isn't fooled and burns her. (3/20) **Toc-Man sings I'm a Banana and self destructs himself at the end, killing both him and the block. Wow. (10/20) WE AUTO INTO ELIMINATION. RANDOM CHARACTERS WILL BE VOTED. GOOD LUCK! *Gumball Machine. *Gaster Blaster. *Skirt. *MLG Agumon: Fate got you, TacoBell. Time to say goodbye! *TacoBell: AW FREAK NO! (burninated) *MLG Agumon Auto will end in like Episode 16.